A common radio frequency cable connector in the industry includes an insulation body. A receiving slot is provided in the insulation body. An insulation cover is disposed at a side of the receiving slot. A terminal is disposed in the insulation body. A shield shell wraps the insulation body. A coaxial cable is disposed in the receiving slot, and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable is electrically connected to the terminal.
To ensure reliable electrical connection between the inner conductor and the terminal, in a conventional method, stripping is performed on the coaxial cable to expose the inner conductor, so that the inner conductor is soldered to the terminal. Such a manufacturing process in the method requires soldering, which adds steps to the entire manufacturing process, brings inconvenience to the manufacturing and assembly process, and increases the cost.
In another method, the terminal has a main body portion in the shape of a flat plate. A side of the main body portion is bended and extended upward to form a press-contact portion. The entire terminal is bended and forms a clamp terminal. The inner conductor is disposed on the main body portion, and the insulation cover covers the press-contact portion. When the shield shell presses the insulation cover tightly, the insulation cover presses the press-contact portion, so that the press-contact portion presses the inner conductor against the main body portion, implementing electrical connection between the inner conductor and the terminal. Such a direct press-contact method makes the manufacturing process simple. However, the inner conductor is positioned only through press contact, a gap may exist between the main body portion and the press-contact portion, and the inner conductor may move between the two, affecting the electrical connection performance. In addition, the coaxial cable may be pulled when the cable connector is moved. The external periphery of coaxial cable is clamped by the shield shell, but the cable is not fixed in an extending direction. The coaxial cable may escape along an extending direction thereof from the insulation body and be disconnected from the terminal.
In still another method, a piercing terminal is used. The cable is pressed when being put into the insulation body. A piercing portion of the terminal pierces an inner insulation layer of the cable and contacts the inner conductor. When a pressing force is applied to the cable, the piercing portion needs to pierce the inner insulation layer. If the force is too weak, the piercing portion cannot pierce the inner insulation layer, and the terminal fails to contact the cable. If the force is too strong, the terminal may be damaged.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.